Monsters
Monsters are one of the more common challenges that player characters will face. Goblin War Party (500 XP) Moderately challenging for 5 level 0 adventurers. One Goblin Berserker (200 XP), one Goblin Hexer (100 XP each), one Goblin Healer (100 XP), four Goblin Tribesmen (25 XP each). Goblin Berserker * Initiative +3, Speed 5 * Hit points 28 / Bloodied 14 / Reserve value 7 * Armor 16 (Hide), Fortitude 14, Reflex 13, Will 12, Spot 12, Sense 12 * Shrug Off, Break Free: +6 +7 vs. Armor; 1d10 +5 slashing damage, or 2d10 + 8 slashing damage if the goblin is bloodied. On a critical hit, you are bleeding 5 ongoing damage until you shrug it off. When missed by a melee attack while not bloodied, the goblin shifts 1 pace. Goblin Rage The goblin is bloodied for the first time during this encounter. The goblin regains the use of Furious Charge, if expended. While he is bloodied, his battleax deals 2d10 + 8 slashing damage. Furious Charge The goblin reduces an enemy to 0 hit points. The goblin charges another enemy. He has a speed of 9 for this charge. Goblin Witch * Initiative +3, Speed 5 * Hit points 12 / Bloodied 6 / Reserve value 3 * Armor 16 (Hide), Fortitude 10, Reflex 13, Will 16, Spot 18, Sense 14 * Shrug it off, Break free: +2. Dispel: +5 +6 vs. Armor; 1d6 +1 bashing damage. On a critical hit, you are blinded until the end of this goblin's next turn. +5 vs. Will; 1d4 +4 psychic damage. On a critical hit, you are blinded until you dispel or shrug it off. When missed by a melee attack, the goblin shifts 1 pace. Cloud of Hornets 3x3 space within 5 paces. The goblin summons a cloud of hornets in the target space. It moves 1d4 paces in a random direction each round (roll 1d8, 1 = north) at the beginning of this shaman's turn. Any creature that enters the cloud or begins its turn there takes 1d4 poison damage and grants advantage to all creatures not in the cloud. The cloud is automatically destroyed by any area attack and ignores all other damage. Each turn thereafter, roll 1d6: on a '5' or '6', this goblin regains the use of this power. Goblin Healer * Initiative +3, Speed 5 * Hit points 18 / Bloodied 9 / Reserve value 5 * Armor 13 (Hide), Fortitude 12, Reflex 10, Will 16, Spot 18, Sense 18 * Shrug it off, Break free: +5. +5 vs. Armor; 1d6 +1 bashing damage. On a critical hit, you are blinded until the end of this goblin's next turn. +7 vs. Will; 1d4 +3 psychic damage, and you suffer a -3 penalty to all defenses until the end of this goblin's next turn. When missed by a melee attack, the goblin shifts 1 pace. Goblin Medicine Self, and each adjacent non-minion goblin. The goblin regains hit points equal to its reserve value + 1d4, and makes a free saving throw with a +3 bonus. Each turn thereafter, roll 1d6: on a '6', this goblin regains the use of this power. Goblin Tribesman * Initiative +3, Speed 5 * Armor 13 (Hide), Fortitude 12, Reflex 10, Will 16, Spot 14, Sense 14 +5 vs. Armor; 6 slashing damage. On a critical hit, you are bleeding 5 ongoing damage until you shrug it off. When missed by a melee attack, the goblin shifts 1 pace.